


Mahina Hou: Hahai

by Cattraine



Series: Mahina Hou 'Verse [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M, Timestamp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 13:24:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4061611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cattraine/pseuds/Cattraine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Timestamp to Mahina Hou</p><p>Steve and Danny are working together better than ever. Now if only Chin and Kono can keep up!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mahina Hou: Hahai

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back in 2012 and posted it at my LJ and promptly forgot it.

Chin panted up the hill, shotgun in hand, Kono racing by his side, as they sought to keep up with Steve and Danny, who were in hot pursuit of a jewel thief who had a parcel of stolen diamonds in his pocket. The skinny little bastard had stolen a bike and taken off up the bike path towards Diamond Head. Chin remembered reading that the man was an avid bike racer--part of his cover as he traveled from city to city, helping himself to the contents of the safes of various top-end jewelry stores. They had caught him leaving his hotel room and he had taken them by surprise and tossed Kono down a outer staircase and into her teammates' arms before making a break for it. As Chin steadied her on her feet and made sure she was uninjured, Steve and Danny had vaulted over the rail of the staircase in pursuit. The thief had zigzagged through a narrow alley, grabbed the bike from a passing teen and taken off, Steve and Danny hot on his heels, dodging through the crowded festival.

Now Chin and Kono sprinted in pursuit, trying to catch up. How Danny could run so fast in his tailored clothes and dress shoes, Chin had no idea. The smaller blond man easily kept pace with McGarrett as they raced up the steep hill after the fleeing biker, who had risked one glance over his shoulder before putting his head down and pedaling even faster. He exchanged a grim glance with his cousin as they panted after the trio and made a mental note to cut down on the delicious desserts Malia plied him with after dinner. He knew he was getting older, but this was ridiculous. He watched in amazement as Danny suddenly veered off from Steve's side and cut across the paved path behind the biker and jumped up to sprint along the top of the retaining wall, so that the man was slowly boxed in between he and Steve, who was steadily gaining on the man. Before (thank God, Chin thought) the perp could reach the crest of the hill and speed downhill, Danny pounced, white teeth bared in a grin, bringing the startled biker down in a tangle of wheels and limbs at McGarrett's feet, like a present.

Danny danced lightly back to avoid entanglement, and straightened his tie and neatly smoothed down his ruffled hair as Steve reached down and yanked the perp to his feet, cuffing him neatly, holding him while Danny relieved him of the gems. The two exchanged bright, happy grins, like it was all a game. Maybe to them, it was. They had been spending a lot of time together lately, McGarrett apparently finally having broken past the wall of reserve the blond man wore like a shield. Steve's latest project was to get Danny into the water on a surfboard. The blond consistently refused, but both Chin and Kono could see that he was seriously tempted.

Chin and Kono stopped to catch their breath, huffing with exertion.

"No more malasadas." Kono muttered, as she bent over, hands on her knees and gasped for air.

Chin grunted agreement and huffed out a disgruntled breath, too winded for words yet. They both watched a bit sourly as Steve and Danny bickered amiably over who should book the man, then in unison turned bright, speculative gazes in his direction. The bastards were not even breathing hard, if not for their sweat damp shirts and flushed faces you couldn't even tell they had been running at all. Chin sighed, knowing what was coming.

"Book 'em Chin!"

Steve gave him a wide, white grin as he tossed the bag of diamonds to Kono, one arm looped over Danny's broad shoulders, as he steered the smaller man back down the hill. 

Chin could hear them arguing about probable cause and Miranda Rights all the way down the hill as they strolled off. Danny's hands were flying in arcs as he made his points and Steve just beamed happily down at him, fond, goofy grin firmly in place. Later, after he booked Mr. Thomas Allenton, he would wonder how Danny had managed to run uphill at such a punishing pace on a knee that he had had surgery on less then three months before, but for now he concentrated on his job.


End file.
